Alastor
Information found online is most likely outdated. All information is to be changed following theory debunk streams, upcoming Patreon comics, and the pilot. Alastor is the infamous and powerful entity known as 'The Radio Demon' and a main character in Hazbin Hotel. He assists Charlie in her endeavors. Appearance Alastor is tall and very thin, has pale skin, sharp yellowed teeth, and short red and black tufts of hair/fur resembling deer ears. He has two small black antlers, which can grow in his demonic form. He has red in his sclera and a brighter red for the iris of the eyes, his pupils are black which can change into radio dials in his Radio Demon form. He always keeps a wide smile on his face. Alastor wears a bright red dress shirt with two black marks that cross each other, underneath a pin striped dark red coat along with burgundy dress pants, bow tie with a bright red knot, and black shoes. He has a burgundy/black oval shaped monocle over his right eye, he also wears burgundy gloves with bright red marks showing where his nails and knuckles are. He carries a cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it. Personality Alastor is always smiling, and acts polite. The reason he never stops smiling is because he believes it shows power and dominance. If a rival were to frown then he would see them as weak. He is said to be narcissistic, not seeing many people quite up to his level. He also seems to have a moral compass, but it's "not normal". Alastor has been noted to be quite sadistic and to have masochistic tendencies. Background Alastor is a former radio host and southern serial killer. He is from New Orleans, Louisiana. He died in his early 30s. When he arrived in Hell, he possessed raw power which was never before seen in a human soul, and trampled powerful demons who've been in charge for centuries. He broadcasted this carnage on the radio for everyone to hear, and thus earned the nickname "Radio Demon". It was once stated that he was killed by being shot by a deer hunter, but this information may be outdated. Relationships Charlie Alastor assists Charlie with her endeavors; it's currently unclear what their relationship is. They have a similar sense of humor. Angel Dust Angel is unaware of Alastor's reputation as the radio demon. They seem to not get along very well, but it is unclear whether it's harmless bickering or not. Vaggie Vaggie is well aware of Alastor’s reputation and is determined not to let him hurt anyone involved with the Hotel. Husk He has worked with Husk in the past. Rosie On Twitter, Vivziepop stated that Alastor and Rosie's relationship is very similar to Jack and Mary's relationship in Mary Poppins Returns. Mimzy They're good friends. Vivziepop once stated that Mimzy is "head over heels in love" with Alastor, however that information might be outdated. It's also stated that they knew each other before Hell, but this may also be outdated. Niffty When asked if Alastor and Niffy knew each other before the hotel and what relationship they have, Vivziepop said that she can't really get into it a lot, but she did confirm that they did know each other before the hotel since the hotel is the events of the Pilot. Quotes “Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on the picture show and I just couldn’t resist. What a performance! Why I haven’t been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929, hahahah... so many orphans.” (To Charlie) “Believe me dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here, I would have done so already...” (To Vaggie) Gallery Alastor Screenshot.PNG|Alastor Screenshot Alastor Promo.jpg|Alastor in Promo image Alastor Bio.jpg|Alastor's biography Trivia *From the Official Twitter: "He has grown into an all powerful tyrant who destroys anyone standing in the way of his cryptic goals." *Alastor is asexual. *Whenever he speaks, his voice sounds as though it is being spoken through a vacuum tube radio. Hence the title, 'Radio Demon' *Alastor can be translated from ancient greek to spirit of revenge. *Alastor dislikes being touched, the person who attempts to do so will either be frightened (mostly by Alastor snapping his neck sideways) or injured. Touch initiated by him, however, is fine. *His microphone can talk and has its own voice actor. **His microphone is voiced by Dave Capdevielle, as Dave himself confirmed it on Ashley Nichols's HAZBIN HOTEL Animation Pt. 1 Ft. Dave Capdevielle and Micheal Kovach stream video and said that Alastor's microphone would have two lines in the Pilot. ***Additionally, he also said that this may change in the future. *Contrary to the aesthetic, he does not know how to tap dance. *His favorite song is/would be "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile". *Although Seth Atkinson is Alastor's singing voice, it has been shown on Ashley Nichols's Hazbin Hotel Cleanup Streams that his voice actor Edward Bosco is good at singing as Alastor himself. *Some speculate that during his life he practiced/had contact with Voodoo (which ties in with the presumption that he is from New Orleans), because in "Let's Misbehave", while threatening Vaggie, Voodoo symbols were floating on the screen. This could also be an artistic choice. *When asked whether or not Alastor is afraid of dogs, Vivziepop stated that she doesn't think he's afraid of dogs anymore, ''but he does still dislike them. *He drinks hard liquor, and handles it well. He also likes whiskey. *His room in the Hotel is odd - one half of it is classy, while the other half is a swamp (which also serves as the dining part of the room). *He loves the picture show. *Alastor's voice is easy to imitate/recreate. *When asked what Alastor's powers are, Vivziepop said that Alastor's powers are a lot of things that she can't even really say. She also said that she doesn't know all of Alastor's powers cause he's a secret. *According to Vivziepop, Alastor is a characters that kind of keeps a lot of what he can do under wraps because he like being unpredictable so it's one of those things where she feels like he sometimes will feign the inability to do something that he can actually do for a few reasons. *He delights in people failing. *His microphone is apart of him. *He can manifest and hide his mic whether it's inconvenient. *He can speak some French. *When asked if Alastor has a deer tail, Vivziepop said that she doesn't know and decides to leave it ambiguous. *He can cook and loves to cook. *He doesn't dab. *He can disappear. *He has two houses: one is a clean classy house, another is in a swamp made out of logs. *He was supposed to appear in '''Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc'. *He can play piano, ferby organ, violin, trumpet, and saxophone. *He is from the 30's. *His hobbies are playing instruments every so often, cooking, and pulling pranks. *He was a big theater person. *He would love horror, artsy, slow, creepy, and imagery movies. *He would love dry comedy. *When questioned on the topic during a stream, Viv had stated that Alastor likely wouldn't kill, or even grievously harm a child, but is not above disciplining one that irritates him. Although his casual remark of "so many orphans" during one of the pilot clips may seem to suggest he enjoys seeing them suffer. *He is from New Orleans. Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Hero